One Love
by SunnySideUp25
Summary: Sahara is a world famous singer and actress, who accidently bumps in to a special Kaulitz twin. Is he what she needs right now in her hectic life or will he make it even more complicated. Tom/OC Warning: Strong language and some lemon


Heyyy guys! I'm back and I'm going to try my very best with finishing this story, because I kinda have this weird love for tokio hotel and Tom Kaulitz. Now if I don't keep going with this then I give you all permission to slap me across the face and tell me to do another chapter because I want you all to be happy :] Sahara's outfit is all on my profile so just go on their to check it out. Sorry for any mistakes and I don't own anything except for Sahara, now I give you … One Love! Yes I know I'm not good at titles don't kill me, hope you like the story :D

Demi Lovato - Give your heart a break

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

But now that I get you

I know fear is what it really was

Here I am in new york, I can't believe how much my life has changed in over a year. My names Sahara Goodie, and yes I know what your thinking that girls named after a desert what the fuck! But truth is my parents where travel freaks at the time so they love to go all around the world and all that kind of shit. But anyway that's my name, I'm 17, have brown long hair down to my hips with big blue doe eyes, plump kissable lips a body that brings all the boys to their knees and nicely tanned. I have my ears pierced and my cartilage done in both ears three times, I have my tragus done on both my ears. A diamond nose stood on the left side of my nose. My belly button is pierced but you can't see it with this dress covering it.

Your probably wondering how my life has changed so much, well what happend exactly is that i've been singing since I was about 11 and I did the little gigs around the place and that, but this year has been my year to shine. My newest song 'give your heart a break' has actually reached number one. FUCK YEAH! WOOOOW! HA Okay happy moment over, my song reached number one and has stayed there for like a month how amazing is that, I mean come on, a month. What the fuck, I sometimes think I'm dreaming because I sometimes don't think that, that kinda stuff can happen to me. Also I've been in the new avengers movie and some other movies and I have my own shows its called 'Chilling with the Goodies', so that kinda why I'm getting followed by a camera and some other people, yep life is sweet.

Any way I'm at the avengers premier on the red carpet, yes that's right the red fucking carpet! I swear I've never been so close to shitting my pants before, flashes are going of everywhere it's so crazy.

The dress I'm wearing is a long purple cocktail dress with a slit up the left mid thigh, two glitter straps starting from my waist going cross ways to under my boobs and then goes around my back to go over my shoulders so it can hold up the fabric for my boobs. With silver diamond shoes, dangle diamond earings and a diamond braclet.

All my hair is pulled to the back of my head loosely with diamond clips so it kinda hanged with little pieces of hair hanging out around my face, my make up is on light so it compliments my dress. With the dress on you can see some of my tattoos, the two angle wings on my both wrists you can see, the the daisy chain on my left ankle that goes down my foot to stop at my toes, the words love peace hate war that go up my right arm from my hand to my elbow in cursive writing. You can see the words live laugh and love on the back of my neck and see the colourful musical notes on the top of my back and going down, you could see part of my ying yang sign that was positioned on the didp of my back and the peace sign on the front of my right shoulder. What you couldn't see was the fire fairy on my left hip.

"Sahara come over here, answer a few questions for us" an interviewer calls me over with a smile.

"hey, how are you?" I ask the interviewer with a big smile

"where doing okay, how about you? You look absaloutly gorgeous!" aawww what a cutie and he isn't that bad looking either. He has blonde shaggy hair with blue eyes and is about 6'2.

"oh thank you, I'm doing okay I'm really nervous but you know how can you not be nervous at a place like this" we laughed at this and oh my god his laugh is so hot.

"don't be nervous your amazing, so many people are here just for you, how does that make you feel?"

"oh my goodness, it's so awesome like literally I never thought that I would have this many people supporting me it's amazing! I'm so happy this smile has not been of my face all night or this whole week" Wow I'm getting good at these interviews... hopefully, shit I'm getting worse I knew it, shitty! As you can tell I swear a lot, my whole vocabulary is swear words remind me to get a swear jar in the future.

The interviewer smiles at me "well where all happy for you, good look for the future" well that's a nice way to say fuck off in my book.

"aww thank you, I'll see you around," I wave as I walk away from him, but when I turned to wave back at him, me being the fucking idiot I am didn't realise that I was about to walk in to someone, and that's just what I did. Oh my god how cringy and infront of everyone aswell, if the person wasn't so strong and well balanced we would be having a nice fall on are asses to Tim buck two for the whole world to see, now that is what I call embarrassing.

I looked up to see my saviour, slash victim to my clumsiness and saw a super hot guy like oh my god I'm fucking drooling kinda hot.

He looked at me with his adorable chocolate brown eyes, with a smirk on his lips while he held my arms with his strong hands. He had black hair in cornrows on top of his head with a black bandana wrapped around his forehead with a black knitted jumper on that wasnt baggy but didn't stick to his body but you could tell he was very nicely shaped, he had jeans on with a pair of black Adidas shoes on, all in all he looked fucking sexy. Oh my gosh I would totally tap that shit up the wall, well if I wasn't a virgin then I mite, but then I have boundaries people so he would have to be my boyfriend or something, damn me and my innocent ways!

I just stare at him while he looks at me in amusement, I see his lips moving and OH MY GOD he has a lip ring! What the fuck, that is so sexy. Oh shit I need to answer him, well done Sahara, way to go at making yourself looking like a dick in front of a hot guy, GOD!

"I am so sorry, I didn't even see you there I'm so clumsy sometimes, well most if the time but yanno what can you do" oh god I'm rambling, some one get a stick and hit me with it repeatedly.

"It's cool, your lucky I have such good reflexes" he says with a smirk and is that an accent. Mmmmmm oh my god that is so sexy, what the fuck is with this guy, he just screams sex.

I just laugh nervously "yer, people would think you where a ninja or something and if you really are a ninja then your secret is safe with me" .SUCH.!

He let my arms go and I feel kinda cold without them, weird huh, he gives me another smirk "well then that's a good thing, because if you did say something then I would probably have to kill you" we both laugh at this.

"I'm Tom, Tom Kaulitz by the way"

Where the fuck have I heard that name before, ugh it's on the tip of my brain, " I'm Sahara Goodie" I smile at him.

"don't worry I definitely know who you are, your music is good" now I really like this guy he got taste in music.

I was about to say something back when another person who looked kinda femanim ,came up to us both with a big smile on his face. He had a big mohawk on top of his head, a leather jacket with lots of necklaces some black jeans and black boots, all in all he looked good.

"hey Tom...oh my gott your Sahara Goodie, it's so nice to finally meet you"

Tom gives a frustrated sigh "this is my annoying little brother Bill"

"ugh your only older by 10 minuets, don't rub it in"

"well it's lovely meet you bill, you guys are in the band tokio hotel right?" I hope to god I got the name right other wise I'll be needing a bus to come run me over in the middle of the red carpet.

Bills face lights up with excitement "ya, you've heard of us?"

"I've heard a few of your songs, you guys are awesome" okay so that's a bit of a lie, never have I heard one of their songs oops oh well what they don't know can't hurt them is my motto.

"rally oh my gott, what's your favourite song?" damn why did he have to ask that.

Oh my god I don't know one of their songs what the fuck, I'm sure god is shitting on my right now.

"uhm that song where...yanno Tom is playing the guitar and...erm...yeah it's that...one and your...singing?" oh my god I am so lame, I am mentally slapping myself across the face repeatedly.

Tom must have seen the clogs working on my tiny brain and decided to help "do you mean world behind my wall?" he has that stupid smug smirk on his face again.

"yeah...that one" I say warily hoping to god he isn't setting me up.

Bill has this big smile on his face and is nearly jumping up and down "well your in luck because that's the song where singing tonight!"

"yayyy, i can't wait" I gave him a big smile to try and hide my lie.

Some interviewers called bill over so he said his goodbyes and left.

I look over at Tom, man is he hot. Okay queue awkward silence, well for me anyway he's just standing their with an amused smile on his face.

"hi..." and the dickhead award goes to Sahara Goodie for being such an idiot and failing at making convocation.

He just laughs at me and says "your welcome"

I raise my eyebrow him "what are you talking about?"

"your lucky I'm such a nice person that I actually helped you, I don't go round helping people all the time yanno"

"I was fine I didn't even need your help" okay that's a bit of a lie.

"really? then tell me another one of are songs then?" he lent forward cupping his ear with his hand with a smirk on his face.

"that newest one...the one with...erm...yanna...ughhh...Oh don't look at me like that, I just have badmemory, my mom always said I had a goldfish brain"

He chuckles at me, still staring at me. Yanno when I said before was awkward I take that back, this is awkward him just staring at me just screams weirdo.

"you look gorgeous tonight" only one thing comes to my head 'please don't blush please don't blush'

"thank you, you don't look to bad yourself" now that I think about it, I think the paparazzi have enough photos of me staring or talking to Tom, that will definitely come back to bite me on the ass.

"well i better go, yanno things to do people to see"

"yer I'll see you around Sahara" oh my gosh someone kill me now the way he said my name is so sexy.

"bye Tom" and I walk away, I can still feel his eyes on me as i walk. Please don't fall please don't fall.

Threw the times I'm getting my picture took by random people I catch little glimpses of Tom and every time I do, I see him staring at me. Kinda weird but what can you do if a hot guy is staring at you, only one thing to do...and that is to work it, just act normal but sexy at the same time and yanno what, I think it actually worked because he would give me a smirk every time I looked at him. Yeah boii I'm getting good at this.

Hi sorry if some of the stuff you don't understand I'm a scouser so some of the words I use you mite not really know about, but then again you mite but I'm only 15 so I wouldn't know, so I'm just going to tell you.

Cringy is another word for embarrassing and boii is boy just spelt weirdly, I think that it, I hope you like it and by the way 'give your heart a break is by Demi Lovato I had to take the song because she is so amazing her voice is like an angel and she is my idol my inspiration I love her :D oh and by the way Sahara wasn't really in the avengers she is only in it, in this story because she's cool like that :]


End file.
